


Pred Sandwich with a Physicist Filling

by FangsScalesSkin



Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: (Benrey's got a tentacle dick in this one), (lots of it!), (only a tiny amount), Begging, Bottom Gordon Freeman, Consensual Kink, Consensual Mind Control, Dom Tommy Coolatta, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Fear Play, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Benrey, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Predator/Prey, Spooky Tommy rights ;), Strap-Ons, Sub Gordon Freeman, Switch Benrey, Tentacle Dick, They/Themrey, Tommy gives Gordon the strap, Trans Tommy Coolatta, cum facials, trans porn written by a trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsScalesSkin/pseuds/FangsScalesSkin
Summary: “So, um, how do you feel about double penetration after you’re caught, Mr. Freeman?” Tommy sits at the coffee table with a pen in one hand and a piece of paper with little check boxes on it, and it’s incongruously professional for the topic of conversation.-Tommy and Benrey come to Gordon with a proposition. They'd like to hunt him down. The catch? They get to fuck him when he gets caught.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 16
Kudos: 240





	Pred Sandwich with a Physicist Filling

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy is a trans man in this, the fic refers to his t-dick/cock as well as him getting wet, but he's not on the receiving end of penetrative sex. I hope this gives readers who are trans a good idea of what to expect in the fic.
> 
> Thanks to the nsfw HLVRAI server for endless encouragement while I was writing this, and Eggnog for beta reading!

“So, um, how do you feel about double penetration after you’re caught, Mr. Freeman?” Tommy sits at the coffee table with a pen in one hand and a piece of paper with little check boxes on it, and it’s incongruously professional for the topic of conversation.

“Please don’t call me mister when we’re talking about how to have sex.”

“Uh huh.”

“And I, uh. Might need some prep but I think I’d enjoy it?” Gordon covers half of his very red face with one hand. How is Tommy not mortified by this conversation?

“Great! Great, that’s - great.” Tommy makes a neat little tick in one of the boxes. “I want you to enjoy yourself, Mmmister, um, Gordon. So be honest.”

“Alright, I’ll do my best,” Gordon mumbles, then kicks himself into sounding just a little more assertive. “What’s next?”

“Being restrained, as in your arms held behind your back or pinned to your sides?” 

“Yyyyep. Yeah. Both of those. Good.” 

Tommy gives Gordon a sunny smile and makes another two ticks. “Wonderful! I have an idea, I’ll tell, tell Benrey what we’re going to do. All you have to do is run as fast as a jackrabbit fleeing from a coyote, and make sure you don’t trip and hurt yourself. Oh, but. There’s a few more details. So stick with me, Gordon.”

“Sure, Tommy. If I don’t combust from embarrassment first.”

Tommy laughs and pats his hand. “It’ll be worth it. I’ll, I’ll make sure everything is just right.”

\--

“There’s no use running, Mr. Freeman!” Tommy calls out cheerfully. Somehow his tone and his measured, implacable steps combined are almost more terrifying than Benrey. That says a lot considering Benrey has been openly _growling_.

Gordon strains to hear if there’s any sound of Benrey nearby, but he can’t hear either their panting or their growling or occasional mocking. He allows himself the luxury of stopping to catch his breath, but not for long. 

Tommy might not be running after him, but he doesn’t move slowly either. Unlike Benrey, Tommy also doesn’t miscalculate any turns or accidentally run into walls. (Benrey doing that had been fucking funny, and bought Gordon a minute to put distance between them after their last ambush attempt.)

The point is to get caught eventually, yeah, but half of the thrill is evading as long as possible. Get the pulse going, feel alive and all that good stuff. The fear of getting caught and subdued probably shouldn’t be so much of a turn-on but Gordon’s at peace with it as long as he gets mind-blowing sex after. He glances around the hall corner. Looks clear.

Damn but Black Mesa is eerie at night, when it’s empty and all but the standby lights are off. Gordon jogs down the hallway, a little awkwardly considering the substantial buttplug he has up his ass, all his senses on high alert. He doesn’t look back when he hears footsteps behind him. There’s a part of him, all messy half-contradictory instincts tangled up together, that says he should-and-shouldn’t look behind himself, that if he does he’ll freeze up like a prey animal. 

He gets a bit too wrapped up thinking about how surprisingly fucking terrifying Tommy can be when he wants to be. He’s not looking ahead or listening as intently as he should be, preoccupied as he is by the pursuer behind him. He stops at a T-junction in the hallway and takes a moment too long to decide which turn to take.

A blurry shadow comes out of nowhere from the other side of the T-junction. Many red eyes flash as he’s tackled from the side. Strong arms push him to the ground, sending Gordon sprawling. A large shape pins him down.

Benrey ambushed him. And Gordon walked right into it.

Gordon thrashes and kicks and tries to get out of the hold Benrey’s got around his waist. Fuck, he’s not giving up that easily. He has _some_ pride. If he’s breathing hard from reasons not related to fright or exertion that’s his own business.

“You can’t escape, little man.” Benrey breathes down the back of Gordon’s neck and Gordon pops a boner so abruptly it almost distracts him from wriggling and pulling his way out of Benrey’s hold. _Why is that so hot?_ Gordon’s still got enough not horny brain remaining to keep struggling, though.

He’s doing pretty well, too! He’s pulled his way across the floor enough that Benrey’s arms slipped from his waist down to around his legs. 

There’s a _click_ of dress shoes nearby and a firm weight presses down on the middle of his back, pinning him in place.

“I think you need to stop struggling. You’re like a - like a butterfly stuck on a board, mister Freeman.” Tommy twists the pointed toe of his shoe against Gordon’s back in a way that’s just slightly painful before pressing back down with his heel. Gordon can’t help the muffled whimper he lets out. Fuck, why is that hot too? He never thought of Tommy as imposing but he’s reevaluating that pretty damn quickly. He _really_ shouldn’t have doubted Tommy’s ability to pull this whole thing off.

While Gordon is having internal crisis number five thousand and thirty six about being stepped on by Tommy of all people, Benrey’s securing their hold on Gordon’s waist again. They’re quick, too.

“Listen to Tommy, man,” Benrey growls, from where their arms have Gordon in a vice grip.

Tommy steps away from Gordon’s back and crouches down in front of him instead. Gordon strains to look up at his face. He’s smiling with dimples and all, looking almost serene. Tommy’s eyes _glow slightly_ , man. What the hell. How didn’t he notice before? It slots into place in his mind properly that Gordon’s the only 100% free range organic human here right now. He swallows, his mouth feeling kind of dry and his stupid dick feeling uncomfortably hard, as he waits for whatever comes next. 

“Benrey’s right. Are you going to be good like them and listen to me, Gordon?” 

While Tommy is talking, Benrey manhandles him up into a sitting position, so he’s seated on their lap with their arms around him. Gordon makes a face at how that jostles the plug he’s got in his ass. At least he doesn’t have to strain to look Tommy in the eye anymore.

“I don’t know, am I?” Gordon tries to look defiant despite how much of him is clamouring to agree so he can get fucked hard enough he won’t think any more.

Tommy frowns, then hums to himself. He cups Gordon’s face in his hands, surprisingly gently, though Gordon’s unable to turn his head away when he tries.

“You might need a little, um, attitude adjustment.” Oh. Ohhhh. It’s that thing Tommy mentioned before. Gordon had laughed a little and said sure, because mind control? Did not sound real, even when Tommy explained. It does _now_.

“Relax for me.” Tommy’s eyes flash briefly yellow. All the tension drains out of Gordon like _that_. He slumps back into Benrey’s grip, his muscles going limp like a marionette with cut strings. It’s nicer than expected. Probably because there’s a fuzzy cloud of relaxation over all his thoughts. Gordon’s head lolls back against Benrey’s shoulder.

“There you go! Being good for me now.” Tommy is smiling again, and he sounds fond. Gordon smiles blearily back at him.

Maybe this is how a fly feels after being injected with venom by a spider? Too relaxed to move while it’s all wrapped up to be eaten later.

“Do you still want us both to fuck you, Gordon?”

“Yyyeah.” God, Tommy straight up said the both of them are going to fuck him. It makes it even more real. Gordon’s cock throbs at the idea.

“Then, s-stay relaxed like that while we prep you, okay? It’ll make it easier.”

Gordon nods, face heating up.

“Hell yes, Gordon gonna take our cocks.” The eagerness in Benrey's voice makes Gordon shiver a little. They're really doing this, and in a darkened hallway of Black Mesa in the middle of the night, too.

\--

Tommy’s broken character a bit but he’s just too excited - and Gordon looks so cute when he’s a little out of it! That hazy smile and those droopy green eyes, it’s too cute. 

“Benrey, would you lift Gordon up a bit so I can strip him? Please.”

“Yes Tommy.” Benrey grins, no doubt happy to be asked nicely. Politeness is important to Benrey and they’re very good at taking orders from him, which makes them the perfect accomplice for this. He’ll have to tell them that later to see them blush.

Benrey gets a hand under each of Gordon’s armpits and lifts him up like they’re holding a fussy kitten. Tommy glances at Gordon’s face to see he’s paled a bit at the casual display of strength but seems otherwise fine. Time to divest Mr. Freeman of his trousers and underwear. 

Tommy removes Gordon’s trousers, pulling them over his shoes - it’s funnier to leave his shoes on - and lets his hands briefly stroke Gordon’s stomach and hips before hooking his fingers into the hem of his boxer briefs and beginning to slowly pull them down to around his thighs. Tommy doesn’t have to rush this, so he won’t. He wants to see Gordon’s cock bounce free of his briefs. He can smell a little precum already, see the tip of Gordon’s cock leave a wet trail across the fabric as Tommy pulls the briefs down. It’s delicious.

Gordon has a nice cock, and Tommy would be tempted to suck him off if he didn’t have different plans.

He traces his fingers across Gordon’s asscheeks towards his hole, and stops when he feels the base of a _substantial_ buttplug. Well, no wonder Gordon was running so strangely.

“Someone’s been a - a very good piece of prey for us. Getting himself all ready in advance to be taken nice and hard.” Tommy is pleased with how Gordon sucks in a sharp breath at that.

“Yoooo, you’re right. Man, you are nasty.” Benrey is smirking wider than a shark about to bite. “I love it.”

“Shut uppp, Benrey.” Gordon flushes, looking very flustered. “Look, can you put me down again? I can brace myself against your thighs, I don’t need to be dangling here.”

“Missing the magic word, bro.”

Tommy stifles a giggle at the back and forth. He’ll intervene if they’re getting too off course but for now he idly squeezes Gordon’s ass. A nice cock and a nice ass. He’s a man of many talents.

“Magic…? What, please? Ok, _please_ put me down again,” Gordon huffs.

“Since my best bro asked nicely.” Benrey deposits Gordon on their lap and gives him a few pats on the head. It’s interesting - Gordon is scowling but Tommy could have sworn he saw him leaning into the patting. He’ll file that away for later, think over whether it’s because Benrey was doing it or because Gordon is shy about enjoying those kinds of touches. For now, though…

“Lift up your ass for me, please.” 

Gordon obeys without complaint, biting his lower lip. Tommy takes the plug out without warning and in return he gets a delightful whine out of Gordon.

“How do you feel?”

“Ah fuck. Um. Empty.” 

The way Gordon flushes a deeper red when answering is a treat. He looks almost good enough to eat. Tommy pats his head gently, and makes his tone when replying just a little condescending to see him flush some more.

“We can’t be having that. Better fill you right back up again as soon as, as possible. Benrey, look after Gordon for me while I, um, get ready.” 

Tommy stands up again, strips from the waist down and folds his clothes neatly, and makes sure his harness is fitting comfortably. He takes the strap-on out of his coat pocket - extra big pockets are so handy - and fits it into the harness, re-adjusts the harness a second time. All in order. He can’t resist running his hand up and down the length of the strap. It’s a rush to know he’s going to be fucking Gordon with it.

“Benrey, I need to use your mouth, please. If you don’t mind.” He turns back to stand next to Benrey, holding the strap at mouth level and raising an eyebrow meaningfully.

“Sure, friend. Extra slick Sweet Voice coming right up.” Benrey winks so slowly and deliberately that Tommy almost laughs.

\--

Benrey stops groping Gordon’s ass cheeks for a minute so they can open their mouth wide for Tommy. Yeah, yeah, they could do both at the same time but they don’t want to squeeze Gordon’s ass too hard by accident. Might upset him or something.

Anyway they’re being good for Tommy and letting him push into their mouth right up to the hilt. They purr at first - having their mouth used is _nice_ \- and then hum so that good slippy Sweet Voice stuff comes welling up to coat Tommy’s strap. Some spills over and drips down onto the back of Gordon’s neck but whatever, he’ll be getting even more messy in a few minutes. Man can live with a little multicoloured lube down the back of his neck.

Benrey can’t help but move their head back and forth a bit like they’re trying to get Tommy to fuck their mouth. Just this has their cock straining against their pants. The strap is nice and thick and feels a good kind of heavy against their tongue and part of them wants to stay like that. They wrap their tongue around it until Tommy pulls out with a _shhhlp_ noise.

“Thank you Benrey, that’s very good.” Tommy sounds a little short of breath and that makes them feel a bit smug. Yeah, they _do_ look that good sucking cock.

Their pants are kind of uncomfortably tight though. Benrey shimmies underwear and all down far enough so they can release their cock in all its slimy, tentacular glory. Limited edition, only one on earth, and tonight they get to bury it in Gordon Freeman’s plush ass. Hell yes.

“Sooooo, what next?” Benrey grinds against Gordon’s bare asscheeks while waiting for Tommy’s reply. But Gordon speaks before he can.

“Hey, what the fuck is - oh.” Gordon is after twisting around to look at Benrey’s junk. Benrey grins kind of nastily at his expression. Yeah man, you’ve seen it before. “I forgot. About that. Oh my god.”

Benrey flicks out their tongue to lick up Gordon’s neck and the side of his face. “Gonna fuck you with _that_. Until you scream. Bet you’re lookin’ forward to it and all.”

“I - yeah, I am. There, I said it.” 

Even if Gordon didn’t say anything Benrey could tell. Did he just forget that his whole cock is out? ‘Cos it is, and it’s standing to attention right where Benrey can see it twitch every so often. They’re half tempted either to get it in hand or bend over and suck it but that’s not the plan. They’re putting a super huge amount of effort into following Tommy’s plans and not getting distracted, because that’s worth it and because they want to make Tommy happy. 

“Well good, ‘cos. That’s what I’m gonna do. Fuck you with it.” Benrey looks back from Gordon to Tommy. Tommy smiles back kind of lopsided, like he’s amused. They notice his hand is messy from touching the strap-on, spreading the slick around, and they almost get distracted all over again imagining how he’d look if they licked him all over. 

“If you’re both done… Benrey, I want you to lift Gordon up for me again, please.”

“Yes sir!” Benrey throws an only slightly mocking salute and picks Gordon up again, this time holding him up with one big hand under each thigh. They let him lean back against their chest and he throws one arm around their neck, and then they tilt his hips up for Tommy’s inspection. They don’t need to be asked to hold his thighs spread apart.

“Wow, you really are good and loose, Gordon.” Tommy smirks up at Gordon, giving Benrey a great view of his smug expression as well. It’s hot. Tommy taking charge is _hot_. 

This close to him Benrey can hear every little whine Gordon makes, and they’re committing to memory the strangled noise he doesn’t quite cut off when Tommy runs the pad of a finger around the rim of his stretched hole. They tilt their head for a better view as Tommy slides two then three fingers into Gordon without much trouble, some of the Sweet Voice from earlier slicking his hand. Gordon makes a tight gasp while Tommy fingers him briefly. 

“Can we get - ohh.” Wow, Tommy has a fourth finger in there now. No wonder Gordon forgot what he was saying. Tommy and Benrey both wait for Gordon to continue. “Uh. On with it? _Please_?” 

“Just a little more, you’re doing so well.” 

“Yeah. Gordon is being good, and hot. Little scientist Freeman needs to let Tommy prep him so our massive cocks don’t tear him apart.”

There’s a moment of silence before two things happen simultaneously: Tommy bursts into a fit of giggles, and Gordon squeaks “shut _up_ Benrey” in the most adorably high voice Benrey has ever heard from him.

“Alright bro I promise not to rip you in two with my huge schlong. You gotta be patient for Tommy though.”

“If you promise not to - ” Gordon gasps again, Tommy must have moved his fingers, “to make any more TERRIBLE comments, I’ll be patient.”

“Deal.” Benrey sees Tommy trying not to burst out laughing again. It makes them feel good, they like making people laugh. A couple of cherry-coloured bubbles of Sweet Voice float out of their mouth.

"What's that?" Gordon says suspiciously.

"Cherry means they're feeling cheery. Relax for me again, Gordon. There you go. Breathing in and out slowly." Tommy pats Gordon's cheek with his free hand. "I think you're ready now. Perhaps sometime I could fist you. How do you feel about that?"

"Hhh, maybe." Gordon looks like he's struggling for words. He whole-ass whines when Tommy stops fingerfucking him, and it's great. "Ask me again when I can think straight."

"You're still thinking too much, bro. Gonna _fix_ that," Benrey growls in Gordon's ear, entirely for the sake of seeing his dick twitch where it's hanging all lonely between his legs. Maybe they can get Gordon to come without his dick being touched. That would be fun.

\--

 _You're still thinking too much, bro. Gonna fix that._ Fuck. Fuck fuck. That does way too much for Gordon. He's about a minute away from begging to be fucked, and not thinking sounds really nice right now. 

Gordon feels Benrey adjust the hold on his thighs. They’re holding him like he weighs nothing, and that does something for him too. So does Tommy stepping in closer with a calculating expression on his face. This is it. He’s finally going to get fucked. Finally. It’s a struggle not to whine and beg to be filled properly, after wearing the plug for as long as he did and then having Tommy insist on prepping him way too thoroughly.

Tommy stops before entering Gordon, with the tip of the strap-on barely teasing his hole. He has one hand on Gordon’s hip, squeezing the softer flesh there. Now Gordon does whine. _So close_.

“Are you really sure you want us to fuck you, Gordon?”

It’s probably a formality but Gordon just breaks. 

“Please, please please Tommy. Fuck me please.” Whatever pride he had holding him back is _gone_. He needs this.

“I think - I think you’re leaving someone out. That’s not very nice of you.” Since when has Tommy had this mean streak? Did Gordon not notice? Is it a sex thing? Maybe he’s only noticing because it’s the first time he’s had sex with Tommy?

“Please, I need it. Benrey too. Please. Fuck me.” 

Benrey’s response is to breathe hard down the back of Gordon’s neck and laugh. It makes an instinctual shiver run down Gordon’s back, but like when he was getting chased, his instincts must be busted somehow because it’s followed by a rush of heat.

Tommy pushes in at last and Gordon’s thought processes slow nearly to a halt. He’s not even in all the way yet. Gordon tries to shove himself down on the strap but he’s held still.

“Fuck, fuck. Keep going.”

Tommy looks at him mildly, eyebrows raised.

“Please keep going?” 

“If you say so.”

Tommy slides all the way in at last. Gordon feels like he may cry in relief. Ok. Gordon’s not getting anywhere without begging. That’s what’s happening. Gordon grabs Tommy's sleeves - he's still wearing his fucking lab coat - and holds on.

As Tommy thrusts a few times, slow but glancing off Gordon’s prostate occasionally enough to send a few sparks through his nerves, Gordon has a dawning realisation. It’s not enough. The strap is a nice size but all today he’s been acclimating to taking something _bigger_.

“B-Benrey, can you. I need more. Please.”

Gordon feels a wet, slimy appendage brush against his ass and he stops himself flinching. Right, that’s Benrey’s cock. He breathes slow and stops himself from clenching down when he feels it start to nudge at his entrance. Gordon bites his lip and lets Benrey breach him, eyes widening when he feels Benrey’s weird tentacle... cock… thing squirm inside him and start to wind around Tommy’s strap. _Inside him._ Holy fuck. 

“See what happens when you’re nice and polite, Gordo," Benrey says.

Gordon doesn’t have it in him to make a smart comment to that. He tips his head back, panting, and tries to clench down on the lengths filling his ass. He's so full it's unbelievable. By now he’s bent basically in half with his calves over Tommy’s shoulders, Tommy pressed against his front and Benrey against his back. He’ll be a fucking wreck tomorrow but for now he just wants them to start moving.

"Please… F-fffuck. Move, please?" He sounds like a goddamn caveman but he can hardly get words out. He's just. Full. It's overwhelming. But just being filled won't get him off. 

He needs them both to move. C'mon, fuck him already. Gordon needs a fucking.

As soon as he gets his wish, Gordon is making embarrassing noises. Full-on whining and whimpering.

Tommy kisses him when he thrusts in, and Gordon has to be the worst kisser right now, just panting and sucking on Tommy's tongue. Tommy doesn't seem to mind. His fringe is hanging down and some of the hair is stuck to his forehead, and there's a flush high on his cheeks. He's pretty affected by this too. It's a good look, a hot look. When he fucks into Gordon it's easy to forget that it's not Tommy's actual cock.

It gives Tommy kind of an unfair advantage with forming coherent words, too. Gordon's stuck begging and Tommy gets to say all kinds of things that pulverise Gordon's remaining thoughts to mush.

"That. That's it. You're doing so good. Being the _best_ behaved." Tommy takes a breath, pulls out a bit and thrusts in again. "You take us r-r-really well."

On the other side of him, Benrey is just panting and growling. Gone beyond words. Gordon occasionally sees some Sweet Voice float past but he can't grasp the meaning beyond a pretty light show. Tommy seems too focused on Gordon to translate. 

After they each alternate between fucking him for a bit, and then a few false starts, the two manage to sync up their thrusts and that's it. Gordon is gone. He can hear his own moans echo down the dark, empty hallway. And his _begging_.

"Please please please please. Fuck me. Tommy. Thank you, thank you thankyouthankyouthankyou. Hhh. Oh god. B-Bbbenrey. Benrey. Please." Brain to mouth filter? Broken.

Tommy kisses both of Gordon's cheeks and then his mouth, smiling bright all the way to his eyes, which crinkle up with joy.

"So good. Perfect. Want to. I want to see you like this again. Gordon."

Gordon nods without thinking. It sounds good. Anything Tommy says sounds good right now.

Then Benrey growls and does _something_ with their cock - it pulses - and Gordon whimpers. They do it again. And again. Then a wave of warmth fills him and Gordon realises that Benrey's after coming in his ass. 

"Benreyyyy. Benrey."

"Wha?" 

"Don't. Don't pull out." Gordon breathes heavily. "Please."

"Okay bro." Benrey keeps on fucking him. They don't even go soft. Must be some sort of alien thing? For once Gordon is relieved that Benrey isn't human. If Gordon doesn't keep getting fucked hard until he comes from it, he might cry.

The cum Benrey filled him with is slick, slippery, and makes it easier for Tommy and Benrey to pick up the pace again. Gordon is so close it's almost painful. Gordon goes to jerk himself off and Tommy catches his wrist firmly.

"You don't need to touch that. You can do it. I believe in you. Come for me, Gordon. Come for _us_."

"Yeah. C'mon. Wanna see you do it. Cum all over yourself. Bet it'll be hot." Benrey follows with a few sharp thrusts of their hips.

Gordon's hips buck with the motion and he's trying to curl in on himself, it's too much, he grabs on to Tommy's shoulders and cums all over his own stomach, a white splatter, some stray splashes getting on Tommy's shirt and tie. Gordon closes his eyes and moans. It's too good. He couldn't think even if he wanted to.

He feels a hand stroking his hair. Benrey kisses the back of his neck. It’s really nice.

The overwhelming pleasure fades gradually. It leaves him warm and dopey in the afterglow, and then uncomfortably aware of the strain in his legs.

"Can you, uh. Let me down please?" 

Tommy nods, stepping back and lowering Gordon's legs gradually until his heels meet the ground. Gordon squints down at his feet. Why is he still wearing shoes? Tommy stripped him earlier but left his shoes on? He looks up at Tommy who just shrugs, smiling slightly.

Gordon tries to take a step and his legs nearly fold under him. Benrey catches him around the waist.

"Oops, careful there Gordon Weakman. Guess your legs couldn't stand up to a real fucking, hahaha."

Benrey sets Gordon on the ground. Gordon holds up his middle finger. He also makes a face at the feeling of Benrey's cum dripping down out of his asshole and pooling on the floor beneath him. Gross. Hot, but gross.

"If I didn't feel good right now I would punch you for that."

"You could try." Benrey sticks out their tongue between sharp teeth. It must be because Gordon has been fucked silly, but it's actually kind of cute. Then they look away from Gordon's face and blush and, yeah, cute. "Um. Can good friend Benrey come on your face though please? 'M still hard."

They're playing with their cock as they speak, and Gordon is fascinated watching it wriggle slightly in their grasp.

"You know what? I'm feeling generous and I'm gonna need a shower anyway. Go for it." Gordon closes his eyes - even though he's wearing his glasses he still doesn't want to risk getting cum in his eyes - and opens his mouth slightly. 

He starts to feel kind of self-conscious sitting there and waiting. He can hear the faint squelching noise of Benrey jerking off - it sounds pretty funny actually - and then there's warm cum splattering his face. He can feel it running down his cheeks and dripping off his glasses, and there's definitely some in his beard. It tastes okay though - fruity and faintly salty at the same time, a bit like a summer fruits flavoured energy drink. So, so weird. He's tasted it before but it's unexpected each time. Gordon opens his eyes again and wipes the purple cum - _purple_ of all colours - off his glasses so he can see.

Benrey's crouching right in front of him. They pull him in for a lingering kiss. "That's a thank you from best bud Benrey," they say after. "Gonna remember that for a long time."

"You're welcome?" Gordon smiles wryly, and watches Benrey tuck their dick back into their pants and look over to Tommy. They do that kind of a lot. It's sweet. Benrey is also way more manageable and also better behaved for Tommy. Gordon almost feels a little jealous.

Speaking of Tommy, he's watching them both and stroking his cock between his thumb and forefinger. He's biting his lower lip, and in the low lighting Gordon can make out the sheen of wetness on his inner thighs, now Tommy's no longer wearing the harness. Gordon feels a little stirring of what would be arousal if he hadn't been so completely fucked out. He wants to eat Tommy out but never asked if it was okay before, and doesn't want to ask now in case it's some sort of bonerkill. Still, there has to be something Tommy will want Gordon to do for him.

"Hey, Tommy. Come over here." 

Tommy comes to stand right in front of Gordon, looking down at him with bright eyes. Literally bright, they're softly aglow. Gordon places a hand on either thigh and squeezes gently.

"Anything I can do for you?"

"Oh, Gordon. You're very good. Can I, um, fuck your mouth?" Tommy strokes Gordon's hair. That and the little bit of praise makes him feel kind of floaty and dreamy again.

"Yeah, of course."

"Thank you!" Tommy pats Gordon's head. Gordon lets Tommy push his face to where he wants it. He breathes in through his mouth, and he can taste Tommy's arousal when he does. It's good, as good as Tommy's dick entering his mouth. Damn but Gordon is enjoying being directed around and positioned and _used_ more than he expected to.

Gordon pushes the hood of Tommy's t-dick back with his tongue so he can suck right on the head. Tommy takes a sharp breath and twists his fingers into Gordon's hair. Gordon sucks again, watching every little microexpression that flits across Tommy's face. Maybe it's too much? He eases off on sucking the tip and laves his tongue along the bottom instead. Tommy stops gripping his hair so hard.

"That's, that's it. Very good." Tommy is panting while Gordon licks at him. " _I'll_ tell you when to suck again. So. Behave."

Gordon keeps going as instructed, and Tommy rocks his hips and fucks against Gordon's tongue. His cock is a nice length, enough for Gordon to feel like Tommy is fucking his face. He likes that. Gordon hears a gasp and a little whimper and looks up. Oh, Benrey is making out with Tommy. He can see Tommy's cheeks puffed out a little around the amount of tongue Benrey has in his mouth. Gordon shivers a little because he knows how that feels. He keeps looking at them and obediently lets Tommy rut against his tongue as much as he wants.

Gordon watches Tommy's face, waiting for the next order. He doesn't really know how long it is until Tommy breaks away from the kiss with Benrey, making little pleased noises. Time’s after getting a bit funny for Gordon.

"Suck, please." Gordon sucks on Tommy's cock, hard, and is rewarded with a moan. "G-good. That's really. Very good. Keep going." 

Tommy moans some more and even lets out a few squeaks when Benrey bites and sucks on his throat. Eventually Tommy pulls hard on Gordon's hair and nearly doubles over with a long moan. The deep satisfaction Gordon feels when Tommy comes like that is almost as good as getting off a second time himself. 

Afterwards Tommy wobbles away from Gordon's mouth and folds his long legs up to sit on the floor next to him.

"Was I good?" Gordon asks, a little ashamed of how eager he is for Tommy to praise him.

"You were perfect." Tommy smiles. "You make a very good submissive. If you wanted to, um, sub for me again sometime, I'd _really_ like that."

Gordon's face heats up. That's embarrassing and flattering at the same time.

"Thanks Tommy," he says, fidgeting a bit. “I think I’d like that too.”

Benrey sits right up behind Tommy, slings an arm around his waist, and beckons a clawed finger at Gordon.

"Tommy likes hugs after." 

"Y-yeah, I do." Tommy looks kind of bashful, and it's cute. Gordon crawls over and follows Tommy's directions to sit in his lap. "Aftercare!" Tommy says, making a jazzhands gesture. "It's not just for subs!"

Gordon hugs Tommy, leaning into him, and hears him make a happy sigh once he’s wedged between the both of them.

“Benrey, if you could take us home please? Gordon, we’ll give you a shower there. No offence but you, um, really need it.”

“None taken.” He’s a mess. “Uh. Can I stay with you both after though? I can take the couch.”

“Don’t be such a fucking dumbass.” Benrey rolls their eyes. “Of course you can stay. 'N if you want in the bed you can. Friend.”

Somehow, that last part doesn’t sound sarcastic for once.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me some time to write, so if you enjoyed please comment to say so! I'd love to hear if anyone has favourite lines/parts of this fic. Thanks for reading!


End file.
